


Not All Ghosts Are Bad

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Even Numbers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: “Klaus, please, it’s me,” Wait a second. He knew that voice. And this one wasn’t screaming. Klaus bolted up so quickly his elbow hit the wall.“Ben?”The first time Klaus sees Ben after he dies.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Not All Ghosts Are Bad

“Klaus,” Someone called his name. This wasn’t unusual, Klaus was used to ghosts calling out to him. Especially when he was asleep when he let his guard down,  _ “Klaus” _ , 

Klaus covered his ears with his hands, not like it would do anything. He was desperate for any kind of control. They had gotten worse since Ben died. 

Everything changed after Ben died. After Five disappeared, everyone held onto the hope that he was still out there. They didn't have that with Ben. 

The most obvious change, was how silent Klaus was. It was no secret that Ben and Klaus had been closer than most of the siblings, despite having polar opposite personalities. Them and Diego; they always joked it was because they were even numbers. 

“ _ Klaus,  _ please, it’s me,” Wait a second. He knew that voice. And this one wasn’t screaming. Klaus bolted up so quickly his elbow hit the wall. 

“Ben?” Klaus fell to the floor and instinctively held out his arms, only to watch them phase through his brother, “I’m so sorry, Ben I’m so, so sorry,” Klaus’ eyes were already glistening. 

“Hey, look at me,” Ben said, kneeling down, “You have nothing to apologize for,” 

“I should’ve been quicker, I should’ve gotten to you sooner-”

“Stop!” Klaus looked up at Ben, “My death is not your fault. It’s not anyone’s but mine.  _ I’m  _ the one who lost control of it.”

“Still…” Klaus sniffled, “All I want to do is hug you,”

Ben nodded, “Me too, but I’m just glad I was finally able to get your attention,” 

“Yeah, where have you been? And also, how come you’re the only one that’s here? Usually, there’s at least a couple of them around,” Ben smiled, “What?” 

“I was able to get rid of some of them, if only for a little bit. I never realized how many there were… I’m sorry you’ve been going through that alone,” 

“Oh please, I’ve never been alone with you,” 

They were interrupted by a loud knock on Klaus’ door, “Klaus? Are you alright?” It was Diego. 

Klaus frantically looked to Ben. What should he do? None of their siblings ever listened to Klaus, especially recently, they just chalked it up to him being high. Besides, it wasn’t as if his powers were useful in battle. Any time he tried to help or come up with a plan, Luther, Diego, or Five would talk over him. 

They would never believe him if he said he was talking to Ben. 

“Hey, Diego,” Klaus said, as Diego opened the door. 

Ben moved out of the way as Diego sat down on the floor with Klaus, “Nightmares?” 

“Something like that…'' Klaus looked to Ben, who was now sitting on his bed. Apparently, he could interact with any object, just not people. 

“What’s going on? Is it ghosts or is it…” Diego trailed off, and Klaus couldn’t blame him. 

“Actually,” Here goes nothing, Klaus thought, “It’s both,” 

“Do you mean-” Klaus only nodded, “Are you messing with me? Are you high or something?” 

“No no no! You know as well as I do that I can’t use my powers when I’m high. I’ve been sober because I’ve been trying to contact Ben, and it finally worked! He actually woke me up from a nightmare I was having. It makes sense now that I think about it, we had an agreement that if we were having a bad night or had a nightmare, we would sneak into the other’s room. I must have been calling out to him without realizing,” 

“I didn’t know I woke you up from a nightmare,” Ben chimed in, and Klaus looked at him. 

Diego followed Klaus’ gaze, hoping to see him, “Right over there?” Klaus nodded, “W-w-will you- uh- tell him I say hi?” 

“Hey, Diego,” 

“He can hear you, you know, and he says hi back,” 

Diego quickly wipes his eyes, “Wait, how c- can you be- be sure it’s him? How do I know you’re not messing with me?” 

“I know I joke around a lot, but I wouldn’t do that. How about this,” Klaus looked past Diego, “Tell me something only you and Diego would know,” 

Diego raised his eyebrows as he watched Klaus talk to seemingly no one. It was hard to watch and not think Klaus had lost his mind, especially as he broke out into a huge grin. 

“Really? Okay, so apparently, when we formed our ‘Even Numbers Club’ a few years ago, it was actually your idea, and you had Ben pretend it was his. You saw how hard my individual training was, and you wanted to help me, but you suck with feelings and emotions, so you asked Ben to help. Thank you, both of you.” 

Diego covered his mouth with his hands, “I can’t believe it… Ben, I miss you so much,” 

“He says he misses you too, and don't even dare try to apologize,” Deigo smirked, of course, Ben would say that. 

“This is insane! I me-mean I’ve been crying for two straight w-weeks, and n-n-now-” Diego cut himself off. Klaus wasn’t surprised. Diego mostly got his stutter under control, but it still came out sometimes, especially in moments of stress. He couldn’t stand it when it got bad again. Now that Klaus was thinking about it, Diego was very silent these past two weeks. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Klaus hopped up back on his bed, and patted the spot next to him, “You know I don't care about that, take as long as you need,” 

“Could- could I just stay here t-tonight? With you and Ben?” 

After a moment Klaus responds, “Ben says he’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I recently started watching this show and instantly became obsessed. So here's my first fanfic for it! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
